


The lucky one

by ElizaTenshi (KathVernet)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Castiel as the Impala, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Human Male Impala (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathVernet/pseuds/ElizaTenshi
Summary: His family was getting better, like any family would do after a catastrophe, slowly but surely, it was getting better, it would get better.He knew it.





	The lucky one

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, English is NOT my first lenguage so, if you find anything weird or wrong, I'm sorry, Spanish and English works different.
> 
> hitori-alouette (in Tumblr) was my beta, please give her love, she know I love her <3 
> 
> I write this in Spanish somewhere around April, because I was still bitter about Eileen's dead. 
> 
> The tittle names came from "Youth by daughter"
> 
> So, here's it

Gabriel started to use his powers in the same way a kid would learn to use a bike, like he had broken all his bones and was learning to walk again. 

They were small things, Castiel said it would take time, his grace was almost inexistent, it would take time.  
He would get better, they were sure of it. 

Gabriel would get scared if you touched him suddenly, but he let Castiel cure him with his grace, slowly, afraid that if he cured him faster it would burn out the little grace Gabriel still had. He let Sam take care of his injures and Dean would sit with him and watch tv all day.

Mary and Jack were home too, so they don’t feel the need to hurry. Mary comes and goes on hunting trips and she brings candies when she comes back, Gabriel didn’t take them at first but he did after while and now Sam finds candy wrappers all over the place.

Jack sits and stares at Gabriel “like a creeper ” Dean would said. 

But Gabriel would get better, with his family, with Cas taking care of him, with Jack and with the Winchester by his side, he would get better.

Sam was sure it was almost time, when one morning he saw a little dog running around the bunker with Dean’s t-shirt while Dean was running behind him and Gabriel and Jack were laughing. His family was getting better, like any family would do after a catastrophe, slowly but surely, it was getting better, it would get better.

He knew it. 

Gabriel’s pranks were getting bigger and better. Nobody had died, but Dean was having a real bad time and Jack was laughing almost all the time. One day a guy suddenly appeared in the bunker, he was tall, black skinned, with back eyes and a bad attitude. He followed Dean around the bunker, asking him why the hell he wasn’t calling him baby anymore, bitching about the kind of gas he was buying, the way he drives and how he was always hurting him.

Dean was going to kill Gabriel.

Gabriel asked Dean if he was mad, if he would have liked other form for his baby better, Dean make the silly mistake of saying yes.

Suddenly there, in front of everybody, the guy changed his form and become Castiel, with a black trenchcoat and bedhead hair. Dean flushed, and then he went for Gabriel throat. 

This new Castiel just watched Cas, winked at him and despaired in a cloud of smoke.

Nobody was laughing when later that night they found Cas and Dean making out in the library. 

But everybody was happy.

They were gonna make it.

He knew it. 

Even if he didn’t know why she was here.

She was beautiful, don’t take him wrong, she was so beautiful, just like the day he met her.

Brown hair, pretty smile, big eyes… she was everything Sam was missing and didn’t know about. She didn’t try to touch him, she was the best hunter out there, she knew he would try to kill her if she moved. 

She was beautiful.

She was using one of his flannels, was barefoot and her hair was a mess. Sam’s heart was full, he didn’t know if it was the love he feels for her or if it was the pain of missing her so much.

This was like walking in a dream.

“It’s not.” said Gabriel, he was standing in the door, watching Eileen, she was smiling at him like she knew him. “But she’s not real either.”

He feels like falling so he lets himself fall in the chair, don’t wanting to stop watching her. 

Eileen looked like she walked out of a dream, beautiful, full of life, love, of everything Sam was missing in his life. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Somebody was talking, and for an instant, Sam believed it was Eileen. “I know that it’s painful for you guys to talk about your feeling, but I asked Dean what happen, and he said the men of letters happened.” He made a pause and watched Sam. “and that, isn't your fault.”

Sam reached out for her and she did it too, her skin was warm, and her hair smelled like Sam’s organic shampoo, his heart felt full again, she fit perfectly against his body, like Sam knew it would, he kissed her head trying not to cry.

“Thank you” he said, and Eileen looked at him before disappearing in the air, Sam let his arms falls, feeling empty. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do it.”

“I like to take care of my family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it, I really hope that you like it <3


End file.
